


One-night stand

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint picks Phil up from a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-night stand

Phil examined the contents of his beer bottle for the nth time before he drank from it, then glanced at the door. He’s been sitting here for at least an hour and has had more beers and shots than he cared to count. Usually Phil wasn’t the kind to jump to conclusions but this time, he could definitely say he’d been stood up. 

Phil sighed, looking dejectedly at the bottle. He was going to finish his bottle until a gorgeous blonde leaned against the bar next to him. “Hey” the blonde greeted. Phil tipped his bottle in his general direction as acknowledgement. “Nice pants.” the guy said. Phil looked down at his pants, strangely confused.

"Thanks?" Phil replied instead. still unsure.

"Can I test the zipper?" the blonde said.

And Phil had never been so thankful that his hands moved fast. If it didn’t, well let’s just say there was going to be a very unhappy, drenched with beer and spit barista in front of Phil.

Phil swallowed his beer before taking a napkin and wiping his mouth, then turning to the blonde only to see a very cheeky grin. “Does that always work?” he asked instead. 

The blonde shrugged. “Depends on what I use it for. I’m Clint, by the way.” he held out his hand.

Phil took his hand and shook it. “Phil.” he said.

"In this case, it does work." he waggled his eyebrows at Phil. 

"So, what. You just wanted my name?"

"That and maybe a chance to rock your world." he grinned.

“ _That. is. terrible._  Who did you learn that from? you should really consider suing.” Phil said as he chuckled.

"Hey, it made you smile, didn’t it?" they smiled politely at each other "So, you wanna get out of here, find someplace more private?"

"You’re bored talking to me, already?" Phil asked sarcastically.

"No, but I really would love to taste that smile."

—-

Clint had barely enough time to close the door behind him before he was pinned against it and Phil was kissing him senseless. Seriously for an unassuming looking man, Phil was a  _great_  kisser. Clint moaned into his mouth to express just how pleased he was, and Phil had the audacity to smile while kissing him and then breaking the kiss. Clint made a noise that sounded close to a whimper.

"So, how did that taste?" Phil asked.

"Sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted. Now, I usually eat main course before dessert" he looked Phil up and down "and trust me when I say I really want to eat the main course. But dessert…" Clint surged to catch Phil’s lips again. This time, Phil moaned, slightly aware of the fact that his jacket was being stripped off of him and the buttons of his shirt were one by one coming loose.

Phil started pawing at Clint’s pants until he found the button. With one fluid motion, he unbuttoned and unzipped Clint’s pants, making the blonde shudder underneath him. 

"You’re pretty good with your hands." he panted.

Phil smirked before he proceeded to palm the blonde against his boxers. Clint groaned, bucking his hips against the hand. He pulled Phil down into a biting kiss; messy and hard but tasty all the same.

Clint groaned into the kiss when Phil  _finally_  pulled down his boxers and started stroking the blonde. Clint tipped his head back as Phil sped up his pace. Phil, not really one to pass up an opportunity, leaned in and sucked on the beautiful tan skin presented to him, kissing and nipping his way across Clint’s neck. With a stifled groan and a few more strokes, Clint came, covering his shirt, and Phil’s hand with cum. 

Phil let Clint catch his breath, kissing the now sweaty expanse of skin in front of him. Clint pushed him back, and stripped off whatever he still had on. “Strip. You’re next.” He purred. Phil did as he was told, but before he managed to take everything off, Clint ran toward the bed and jumped, turning mid-air so that he landed on his back. 

Phil heard a dull  _thud_  and his eyes widened at the realization of what made the sound. Clint had hit his head against the headboard. and by the sound of it, he hit it bad. He rushed over to Clint to find that the guy was unconscious. “Clint? Clint!” He called out.

and with a groan, Clint propped himself up with one elbow and rubbed his head with the other. Phil felt himself visibly relax, letting a sigh of relief escape his lips.

"Either you’re glad to see that I’m still alive, or you’re glad you get to cum tonight." Clint said, Phil rolled his eyes. "God, I have such a massive headache."

"That’s what you get for jumping on the bed." Phil reprimanded, leaning down to kiss Clint anyway.

"You know, they say the best way to cure headaches is with sex."

Phil chuckled. “Do they now?”

Clint hummed, pulling Phil down to kiss that sweet smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr]()


End file.
